Generally, a wireless communication system has been developed to guarantee user's activity and provide a voice service. However, the wireless communication system has gradually expanded its scope of service to include a data service besides voice service, and, in recent years, the wireless communication system has developed to a high speed data service. However, in the wireless communication system providing current services, since resources have become insufficient and users want much higher speed services, more developed wireless communication system are required.
To satisfy these needs, the standardization of Long Term Evolution (LTE), which is one of the systems developed as next generation wireless communication system, is ongoing in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology implements high speed packet based communication supporting maximum 100 Mbps transmission speed. To this end, various methods are discussed. For example, there is a method of reducing the number of nodes positioned on the communication path by simplifying a network structure or a method of approaching wireless protocols to wireless channel as close as possible.
In the Multiple-Input Multiple-Output-Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (MIMO-OFDMA) wireless communication system like the LTE, a terminal receives information only for demodulating data from a serving base station. However, in the area like cell edge, where an interference signal is strongly received from an adjacent base station, if the terminal knows about the information on the interference signal, the terminal can improve its reception performance by handling (joint detection, interference cancellation, and the like) the information. However, in general, there are many different kinds of information of interference signals to improve a terminal's reception performance. Therefore, the complexity of a method to find out the many different kinds of interference signal information can be increased.
Accordingly, a study of acquiring interference signal information with low complexity is required to enhance a terminal's reception performance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.